


under the mistletoe.

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, Fluff, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS, Mistletoe, Very fluffy, but datzu are babies so i would never, college AU?, datzu, datzu are bffs, definitely squint for mitzu, implied smut at the end, squint for michaeng yall, squint for saida and minahyo, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: best friends find themselves stuck under mistletoe. (thanks a lot, jeongyeon.)





	under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted yesterday but i'm a terrible person lol  
> i hope y'all had an amazing christmas btw!!
> 
> also posted on aff under the same title.

"Heyyy, Dahyun..."

  
A teasing voice to her left dragging out her name. Dahyun, currently slouched on the La-Z-Boy with a can of beer in her hand, looks in that general direction. There she sees: Son Chaeyoung.

  
  
"What do you want." Dahyun isn't in the mood for any of Chaeyoung's pranks. Her roommate, Sana, knew it was that time of the month for her and still dragged her to this stupid holiday party Jeongyeon's throwing. It's not like Dahyun hates anyone here; she's good friends with everyone. After all, she's known them for years. But today is one day she doesn't want to deal with the crap that will be inevitably thrown at her.

  
  
Chaeyoung assumes an innocent stance, her hands folded behind her back and her eyes wide. "I was just wondering if you wanted to sit on the couch instead?"

  
  
Ah, the infamous couch of Yoo Jeongyeon. Where many a girl has been under the charmer, screaming out her name. Dahyun has no interest in sitting on the worn out, obnoxiously red love seat. (How easy it can be to change one's mind.)

  
"Tzuyu's sitting there, if you hadn't noticed," Chaeyoung adds. That perks Dahyun up, but she still glares at Chaeyoung, because the statement was one hell of a dirty trick.

  
  
Everyone knows Dahyun and Tzuyu are the best of friends. The _best._ They've known each other since birth. Their parents have known each other since birth. They practically cling to each other every chance they get, despite them being an odd pair - one being an outgoing, rather fun person (Dahyun) and the other quiet and serious (Tzuyu). But they're best friends, and opposites attract, don't they?

  
Dahyun shoves her beer into Chaeyoung's hand (she knows the other girl will enjoy it) and plods over to where Tzuyu is, flopping down on the couch. It's dimly lit in this corner, and quiet. Dahyun enjoys it; it's a nice break from the screaming she heard while settled in the La-Z-Boy. "It's surprising Mina isn't here with you."

 

Tzuyu turns from staring at the wall to staring at Dahyun. Her eyes are big and deep, like they contain the whole world. Dahyun has always found them pretty. "Jihyo took her home. Something about her getting too drunk. I remember Jihyo saying she didn't want Mina to sleep with Chaeyoung again."

  
  
Dahyun chuckles lightly. Jihyo, ever the mom friend. And Mina, the depressed thirty year old in a nineteen year old's body. "Of course. So, what have you been doing here?"

  
Tzuyu continues to gaze at Dahyun. (It doesn't make her uncomfortable. Not one bit.) Her lips curve into a small smirk; something that startles Dahyun. "Thinking about you."

  
Well, Dahyun wasn't expecting that. She can't stop a blush from spreading across her unfortunately extremely pale face. If only she could. And now the blush is getting deeper, because Tzuyu noticed and is grinning mischievously. God. Tzuyu has such a fierce teasing side to her. Oddly flirtatious, too, but Dahyun's not complaining, is she?

  
The faint screams from outside have completely quieted, Dahyun observes. It's an unsettling kind of quiet; the kind that indicates they're up to no good.

  
"Heyyy, Dahyun..."

  
Same statement, different voice. Now to her right. So Dahyun looks up and to her right and slightly behind her, and Yoo Jeongyeon herself is standing there with the most suspicious of smiles on her face. "You wanna look up? Like, between you and Tzuyu?"

  
Sigh. Dahyun already knows what it is, based on the look on Tzuyu's face, which is a combination of shock and horror. She doesn't look up, instead glaring at Jeongyeon and the small crowd behind her. "Very funny."

  
Jeongyeon cackles. "Have fun!" She scampers away, the other girls on her heels. Dahyun will get them back; it's not like she hasn't seen them smashing different girls every week in the gym. Especially Sana. That girl, now _she's_ a whole snake.

  
  
"Dahyun?" Tzuyu's soft voice brings Dahyun back to reality. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking down at the ground and opening her eyes to the sight of stained carpeting. "Yeah, I know. I don't want to do this, either." (Lies.)

  
  
Silence, only disrupted by the screaming in the background, which has started up again. Then Tzuyu speaks. "Look at me."

  
  
Dahyun does. There's a small smile on Tzuyu's face, and her eyes - her eyes which contain the world - are sparkling with emotions. She doesn't need to say anything, because Dahyun knows. Dahyun can tell. Years and years of fighting the initial thoughts, a mistake on Dahyun's part. If she had just given in. If she had just told Tzuyu earlier...

  
  
...then this kiss would've come earlier. And god, Dahyun knows she needed one of these back then. This is great. Like alcohol. Except without the hangover and the guilt. It's amazing. Floating, Dahyun's  _floating._

  
  
The first thing that tumbles out of Dahyun's mouth when they break apart is "Want to come over to my place after this?"

  
  
And the first thing that slips out from behind Tzuyu's lips (Dahyun can't stop looking at them) is "How about we go now?"

 

Fingers entwined, legs tangled, faces so close their noses are touching and Dahyun can see all of Tzuyu's thoughts in her eyes. Dahyun can see everything in Tzuyu's eyes.

  
  
The tenth thing they both say together is simple.

  
  
"I love you."

  
  
(Dahyun thanks Sana, Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon, Mina, Jihyo, Momo, Nayeon, and the love of her life besides Tzuyu: God.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> um the spaces between each paragraph are screwed up sry


End file.
